


Another Sleepless Night

by musiclover51593



Series: Poetry [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclover51593/pseuds/musiclover51593





	Another Sleepless Night

I long for rest. Will it come?

My body is racked with pain; my

Poor synapses are firing overtime.

Oh, to be like my dog – able to fall asleep

At the drop of a hat. All it takes is some

Comfort and peace. I have both, yet am

Afraid of something.

Afraid of myself? Afraid of my impeding

Agony in which my only thought is to stop

The pain, but where the only solution is to

Endure it? One day it will end.

One day I will be made new.

But I do not think it is today.

And that’s alright. I will simply carry on

Until I am taken home.


End file.
